


Experiment 109

by FantasyLesbian



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLesbian/pseuds/FantasyLesbian
Summary: During a hunting trip Dream is kidnapped and taken to a remote location where he is studied and experimented on. Dream is missing for 4 years and in that time is presumed dead.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)





	1. Before we begin

This is a little bit off stuff I wanted to say before the story begins.

This is my first time writing fanfic so I apologize in advance.

**ALSO I** **DO NOT SHIP THE REAL PEOPLE I AM ONLY SHIPPING THEIR ONLINE PERSONAS/PERSONALITY!!!**

I also am making this up as I go. I have had so many ideas for stuff like this that I decided to finally do the most recent one. I have a general idea of what I want to do, but like I said I'm winging it.

If anyone has any ideas for how I can make this better plz feel free to comment your suggestions.

Hope you enjoy!

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that I don't have an uploading schedule and I am in school so ya.


	2. Where it all went down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short synopsis(sorry if wrong word) of how dream got taken.  
> This will go from third person to dream's prospective. It will be one of those two unless it pacifically says so.

Dream was sent out to gather food for the rest of the village. He was just about to head back when he felt something fly by him. Dream turned to see 4-5 people heavily decked out in armor and weapons. He knew that he was extremely outnumbered.

* * *

I tried to fight back but the more I took down the more there seemed to be. It was around the 6th or 7th guy when one landed a brutal blow to my head. I felt blood right before I slipped into sweet sweet unconsciousness.

_**Sorry for the short chapter I have been busy and wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I will try to make them longer but no promises.** _


End file.
